


One Big Happy(ish) Family

by beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)



Series: One shots: It could be canon [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season Finale.</p><p>A young Kal-El that fled Krypton as a boy is revealed to be the person in the pod, and Kara has taken it upon herself to help him. Alex agrees to help as well, and the two have to adjust to a different life now that they have someone new to watch over together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Big Happy(ish) Family

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another patron prompt. It came out slightly differently than I expected, but I'm not unhappy with this. I know other versions of Superboy exist, but I wanted just another version of the real Kal from a Krypton where he fled the planet at a similar age to the Kara we all know and love from the show. 
> 
> This original idea sparked from a post from Woodface on tumblr wondering if it would be Superboy in the pod. My imagination went off in its own direction, and so we have this.
> 
> Alex and Kara co-parenting. What could go wrong? This is a little more fan-servicey than I imagined, but oh well. Hahaha.

* * *

Kara’s heart slows when she finds him. She sighs, relieved that he’s safe and sound.

J’onn had been as surprised as she was when they opened the pod only to find a young, alternate version of Kal-El. It had been particularly jarring for Kara; this version of Kal was the spitting image of the one from her time with Black Mercy.

Though having an extra Kal in this universe is tricky, they know no way to send him back to his correct world. She’d immediately volunteered to watch him, and Alex had agreed to help as well.

Kara smiles when she sees Kal--Calvin, she corrects herself--fidgeting with the special glasses Alex had crafted to help Calvin deal with his new abilities.

“Hey,” Kara calls softly as she approaches him. He’s been here a week now, and his powers have been growing under the light of the yellow sun.

Calvin immediately stops fumbling with his glasses, looking off to his left. They’re out in a lonely stretch of desert not far from the DEO.

“Hello, Kara,” Calvin says in low voice. He won’t look at her.

Kara freezes, staring at his back as an odd sense of deja vu hits her. How many times had Alex been the one to approach her when she was overwhelmed and embarrassed? She smiles and settles next to him.

“It’s hard being here, isn’t it?” she says softly.

Calvin straightens, back stiff. After a few minutes, he slumps over and looks at her. “Yes. It seems like only last week I was back on Krypton, saying goodbye to Mother.”

Kara’s eyes sting, but she smiles. “Yeah. Yeah, I know that feeling.”

Calvin’s eyes are shimmering, and his throat works as he swallows and glances away. “The glasses help.”

She understands that he doesn’t mean the heartache - over time that only fades enough that it’s not a crippling pain, and only with loved ones to help along the way. Alex immediately comes to mind, and Kara can breathe easier knowing that Calvin has her as well.

“I’m glad. Alex wanted to help you feel more comfortable here, and I know living in the city is difficult with our senses.” Kara slings an arm over his shoulder and pulls him closer to her side.

Calvin rubs at his face with a hand, looking downward. “I never want to take my glasses off again.”

Kara frowns. “What? Why not? I can help you learn to control your senses if--”

“I accidentally saw Alex in the shower, and when I tried to stop looking I couldn’t get my normal vision back. I had left my glasses on the other side of the DEO, and then I was so embarrassed I couldn’t stay. She always tries to calm me down when I’m upset.”

Kara flushes and fidgets with her cape. On Krypton, nudity wasn’t such a big thing, but invading someone’s privacy so thoroughly was certainly a faux pas. She has her own share of awkward memories, many of which revolve around accidentally peeping on Alex.

“I must apologize to her,” Calvin continues solemnly.

“NO,” Kara nearly shouts as her eyes widen. Though the nudity doesn’t matter to Calvin, it would definitely matter to Alex. “She would be more dishonored if you were to tell her you saw her like that.” She hopes that her explanation is more relatable on a Kryptonian level.

Calvin frowns, his brow furrowed. He nods after a moment, “I will trust your wisdom, Kara.”

Kara hugs him, inordinately pleased that she could spare Alex a little discomfort.

*****

After a month with Kara, Alex, and J’onn helping Calvin adjust to his new world, Calvin is ready for school.

Kara frets his entire first day, checking in several times with her superior senses to ensure that he’s not struggling. She can easily remember how mean the children in her own classes were, but then again she didn’t have the level of support that Calvin does. J’onn had assured her the time could be spared to teach him more about Earth ways.

When Kara checks in on Calvin, she’s relieved. Though Calvin might not have Alex at school like Kara did, the month of adjustment certainly has helped. Alex ends up calling her several times the first day, knowing exactly what Kara will be thinking of.

Kara smiles after the last such call. She still has Alex to help her through other things.

She checks in on him less frequently after the first week, and after another month she only peeks in around lunch to make sure he’s eating properly.

Another change has come with Calvin going to school; Kara had needed to get a bigger apartment - at least one with an actual spare room for Calvin to have a modicum of privacy in. Despite her promotion at work, finding a suitable place had proved difficult in her price range.

She’d had to take on a roommate. A very particular roommate that wouldn’t mind sharing a room. There had only been one option, of course.

Kara frowns down at her phone, wondering why Alex hasn’t answered her text yet.

‘Alex? Hello? It’s your turn to pick Calvin up from school. Where are you?’

Alex has been acting weird the last week, but swears up and down to Kara that everything is fine. The denial irritates Kara almost as much as Alex not answering her texts.

Her new boss isn’t anywhere nearly as bad as Ms. Grant, but Kara hasn’t quite established herself with Ms. Cruz yet. Getting out of work early won’t be painless. She forces a smile on her face as she goes to tap on Ms. Cruz’s door.

After Kara picks up Calvin, they end up heading over to the DEO. Kara has a bone to pick with Alex, and Calvin can spend some time trying to get a handle on his ever increasing strength in the training room.

As soon as Calvin is settled in the training room, Kara makes a beeline for Alex’s lab.

She scowls when she finds Alex dressed in her lab gear and examining a specimen on the overhead screen.

Kara pushes into Alex’s lab without hesitation. “Hey Alex, did you maybe forget something today?”

Alex doesn’t react at first, blinking after a few moments and turning to face Kara. “Hm? Kara? Why are you out of work already?” She raises her arm to check her watch, eyebrows hiking up when she sees the time. “Oh, woops, I’m late.”

“You don’t say,” Kara says from between gritted teeth. “I had to ask Ms. Cruz for permission to leave early, and she gave me an extra stack of documents to go over at home for my trouble.”

“Well I’m sorry Kara, I’ve been working on something pretty important here. Time got away from me.” Alex rolls her eyes.

Kara’s eye twitches. This has been happening more often since they’d moved in together. Kara had thought they’d be fine like they were when they were kids - Alex had practically lived at her apartment before anyway - but they’ve been getting on each other’s nerves more days than not.

Before Kara knows it, she and Alex are nearly shouting at each other.

“Ladies!” J’onn has to unnaturally project his voice to be heard over the squabbling duo. “The entire facility can hear you.”

Both Kara and Alex give him a sheepish look.

Kara rubs at her warm cheeks with a free hand, not quite able to look him in the eye. “Sorry, J’onn.”

Alex mumbles something that Kara thinks might be an apology.

J’onn frowns and crosses his arms, looking at both of them silently for a few long moments. “This has been happening a lot.”

Kara opens her mouth to argue, but she quickly closes it again. He’s right, of course.

J’onn nods. “Alright, Calvin is done training for now, you two need to go and settle some of this aggression on the mat.”

Alex rolls her eyes and shakes her head, making Kara glare. Kare _hates_ when Alex does that.

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” Kara declares.

“Are you serious?” Alex scoffs.

Kara purses her lips and turns, her cape flaring dramatically as she opens the door.

Alex heaves out a put-upon sigh, but follows Kara’s lead.

*****

It becomes a habit, spending time on the mat when tensions are high and she and Alex need to relieve some of it. They have a standing match once a week, and Kara feels like it’s really helping them settle. Mostly.

Kara grunts as Alex kicks at the back of her knee and she takes a tumble. She manages to roll so she doesn’t land flat on her face, and she scowls at Alex.

“You’re such a jerk sometimes,” Kara says when she’s on her feet again.

Alex reflexively rolls her eyes. “Oh come on, I t--”

Kara is really sick of Alex rolling her eyes; she’s as startled as Alex is when she leaps forward to spear Alex and they both end up on the ground. They don’t move at first, Kara because she’s surprised at her own actions, and Alex because she’s had the wind knocked out of her

Guilt immediately curls through Kara. She could have really hurt Alex. She straightens and frowns down at Alex, who looks like she’s finally starting to catch her breath.

“S-sorry,” Kara stutters out.

Alex stares up at her, and then Kara’s having difficulty breathing. Their bodies are pressed together except where Kara is leaning upward, and they’re both perspiring from their bout. There’s something in Alex’s eyes that make Kara feel oddly self-conscious, oddly aware of every place their bodies are making contact.

“Kara, I think you should move,” Alex says in a low voice.

“Right, yeah,” Kara says absently as she continues to stare down at Alex.

Like the leap forward, Kara surprises herself when she finds herself leaning down and kissing Alex.

Alex responds by sucking in an astonished breath through her lips, but she doesn’t move away.

Kara feels drunk as the world swirls around her and Alex returns the kiss. Alex’s lips are soft and supple, and Kara brings a hand up to cup at the side of Alex’s head. She doesn’t want this to ever end, especially not when Alex’s body pushes up against her.

There’s a humming awareness in Kara’s body, an ache that’s low in her core that she knows is crying out for Alex. Alex’s body moves and sways with her own, and Kara only breaks from the kiss when Alex needs air.

She trails her mouth over Alex’s cheek and neck, shivering when Alex let’s out a breathy moan.

The next few moments are a haze as clothes are hastily pulled off, and Kara has never felt anything more divine than when their bare skin is pressed together - that is until her hand finds its way downward and she’s inside Alex, watching Alex’s back arch as Kara brings her closer and closer to oblivion.

She can’t stop kissing Alex’s skin, even as she finds her own oblivion and then they’re left quietly staring at each other.

Kara lazily pulls her cape over their cooling bodies, needing to look away for a moment. She’s afraid of what Alex might say, but even more afraid of Alex might _not_ say.

“Kara,” Alex begins in a rough voice.

Kara’s heartbeat accelerates. She forces herself to look up.

Alex’s eyes are soft and kind, just like they’ve always been. When Alex smiles, Kara could cry.

“I love you.”

The world tilts and whirls around Kara again, and she laughs in pure delight.

Alex’s smile becomes crooked, a self deprecating thing that has Kara leaning forward to press a tender kiss to Alex’s lips.

“I love you,” Kara whispers.

They exchange more kisses.

After a while, they’re interrupted by a throat being loudly cleared.

They freeze, and Kara’s only saving grace is that she took the time to cover them with her cape.

“Really you two? In here? Think of the children,” J’onn says in a strained voice.

Alex peeks over Kara’s shoulder and laughs. J’onn is standing in the doorway with his hand over his eyes.

“You two are going to need to thoroughly disinfect this place, Calvin _trains_ in here.”

Kara blushes and coughs. “We will. Now, um, some privacy?”

J’onn grumbles under his breath, and Kara looks at him in surprise when she could swear she hears him say something that sounds a lot like “I’m too young for more grandkids” as he walks away.

She shakes her head. There’s no way J’onn said that.

“Well that wasn’t awkward at all. Makes me think of the time Mom caught me with Jamie in the driveway.”

Kara winces. “Can we _not_ talk about your exes right now?”

Alex’s expression softens. “Right, yeah. Sorry. Let’s get cleaned up, huh? We need to get out of here and get something for dinner. Calvin’s probably starving by now.”

They get dressed in a perfunctory fashion, only making themselves decent enough to sneak their way into the locker room showers.

It hits Kara as they pick up Calvin and settle in Alex’s sedan that they’re kind of a nuclear family. If she stops to think, she can imagine a set of matching rings on her and Alex’s fingers. Maybe Calvin could even get a dog.

When she shakes with silent laughter, Alex pauses in driving to send a curious look her way.

Kara purses her lips and shakes her head. It’s too soon to talk about such things.

Alex rolls her eyes. Kara laughs harder, sighing happily when Alex sends her a wink and tangles their fingers together over the center console.

“You two are behaving oddly,” Calvin says from the back seat.

Kara turns to face him.

“I like it,” Calvin continues. He grins at Kara.

The smile comes automatically to Kara’s face.

“Now, at school some of my friends have told me about an interesting creature called a puppy…”

Alex and Kara share a wide-eyed look.

**Author's Note:**

> This now has a short continuation in Alex and Kara: A collection, chapter 22 entitled "One Big Happy(er) Famiily".


End file.
